The present invention relates generally to levitated vehicle transportation systems and, more particularly, to a transportation system utilizing an air-cushion vehicle.
Transportation vehicles that operate on the principle of levitation are well-known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,436 discloses a propulsion system for magnetically levitated vehicles, which rely on a magnetic field to provide the force that overcomes the force of gravity resulting in levitation.
Another well-known type of vehicle the operates on the principle of levitation is an air-cushion vehicle, also known as a ground-effect machine (GEM) or a Hovercraft. These vehicles are raised slightly above the surface of travel by low-pressure, low-velocity air, which permits the vehicles to travel over surfaces such as water, ice, marsh or relatively level land. Conventionally, these vehicles are raised no more than a few feet above the surface of travel.
An example of a typical air-cushion vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,969. The vehicle disclosed in this patent is particularly designed for transporting oil on an offshore drilling rig. The vehicle includes a fan near the top of the vehicle. The fan forces a stream of air through an annular, vertical air passage, where the air is discharged in high velocity streams at the underside of the vehicle, thereby creating the air-cushion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,012 discloses another type of air-cushion vehicle having a complicated system of directional and lift controls for maneuvering and operating the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,898 discloses yet another type of air-cushion vehicle designed to transport small to large cargos at high speeds over a body of water.
In addition to air-cushion vehicles, complete land transportation systems are also known in the art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,391, a transportation system is disclosed which generally consists of concrete pipe buried underneath the ground. A mobile box is movable within the underground pipe and includes wings that generate a buoyancy by a pneumatic effect when mobile box 11 moves. Guides are affixed to the center of the tube to cooperate with guide rollers on the box to stabilize the running of the box.
It is desired to provide a transportation system that is an improvement over prior art systems.